


Corruption: What the Gossips Meant

by werewindle



Category: Smallville
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Clexfest, M/M, Rift? what Rift, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewindle/pseuds/werewindle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lex corrupts Clark, in a good way.</p><p>Written for the CLex Fest Wave 22<br/>Challenge: <i>Lana accidentally spikes all the coffee with an aphrodisiac</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption: What the Gossips Meant

Clark had been at the Talon for nearly two hours now. Lana had asked him no less then five times about the new coffee ... flavor ... something, he hadn’t really been paying attention, and it was starting to get on his nerves. Couldn’t she see that he was busy working on his, um...? He glanced at the book open in front of him. His Economics homework?

Ok, so maybe he wasn’t making stellar progress at it but didn’t mean she had to keep interrupting him. Clark pulled his text book closer and took a fortifying sip of his double-chocolate mocha. It was his third one. Days like today Clark was glad he’d let Lex talk him into a compromise on the ‘owner’s best friend perks’ issue. Lex insisted that as his best friend he should never pay for anything, but Clark conscious ( _a voice that sounded a lot like his dad_ ) wasn’t comfortable with that. In the end they’d agreed that his drinks would be free, Clark would pay for his own snacks and anything he ordered for someone else.

The High School Senior still felt a bit like he was taking advantage since he hardly ever ate at the Talon but Lex was stubborn about wanting to do things for his friend and Clark _was_ addicted to the double-chocolate mochas. 

Thinking of Lex wasn’t helping him concentrate on his Economics any. Clark shifted in his seat and focused on what his teacher swore was a fascinating topic: _stagflation_.

 

 

Twenty minutes later Clark was starting think that his Economics teacher had a few screws loose. Stagflation sucked, nothing about it was interesting _at all._ If Lex didn’t show up soon and rescue him from the evil boredom Clark would scream... or hunt the older man down at the castle and demand to be entertained. Which sounded like a better idea because if he screamed Lana would flounce over and ask questions and try to ‘ _empathize’_ with tales from her own life. 

Clark paused, cup raised to take a sip, flouncing Lana? Either he was becoming more of a Lit-Geek or Lex was being a bad influence. “Lex.” He decided with a snort. 

“Yes?”

Clark’s eyes widened as he watched his friend sit in the chair across from him. Lex gave him an amused look as Clark tried to keep from choking on the coffee he’d been drinking. 

“What’s up Clark?”

“Nothing much, except you are corrupting my vocabulary.” He said with a grin.

“I think you’ll find most of the town believes I’m corrupting more then your vocabulary, Clark.” Lex informed him, lips quirked into a sly smirk.

“Hey, Lex!” Lana’s perky greeting cut off any remark Clark might have made. “Your usual, and another double-chocolate mocha for Clark.” She set their respective drinks on the table. “Oh! By the way, Lex, I’m trying-” A crash at the counter had them all looking over and Clark half out of his seat. Mrs. Mae’s three-year-old son had pulled one of the candy displays down. Lana hurried off with a half muttered. “Drat.”

He winced at the sounds of the toddler throwing a tantrum, his friend’s eyes narrowed at the noise. Lex tilted his head toward the stairs and Clark nodded as he started gathering up his still uncompleted Economics. They took their coffees and escaped to Lex’s office, which was blessedly sound dampened. 

“So, what were we talking about?” Clark asked after Lex had a chance to finally drink some of his coffee. He was half hoping Lex would change the subject and half-hoping he wouldn’t. 

“Your corruption at my hands, I believe.” Lex answered with what could only be called a leer. Clark felt the flush of heat he knew was pinking his cheeks sweep down his collar at the licentious look. He took a hasty swallow of mocha, hoping to cover his reaction. 

He had thought, falsely it seemed, that he’d grown out of blushing like a tomato at the things Lex did or said. Although in his defense, usually Lex wasn’t quite so blatantly flirting with him. Caught by the smoldering blue eyes of his best friend Clark was sure Lex had _never_ looked less teasing or more predatory.

“What kind of corruption are we talking about? Do they think you’re teaching me to insult people in obscure languages, quaff scotch and micromanage legions of minions?” Clark waved his hand imperiously. 

Lex laughed, corners of his eyes crinkled and head thrown back just slightly. It wasn’t his public laugh - polite and proper, neither too loud nor too long - but the one Clark was pretty certain only he got to hear. 

“No, Clark, I don’t think that’s quite what they had in mind.”

“Oh?”

Lex set his empty cup next to Clark’s on the desk blotter. “Would you like me to show you what kind of corruption the gossipmongers are speculating over?”

Clark nodded, not trusting his voice. He felt his heartbeat speed up as Lex rounded the desk and dropped into his lap. His friend was heavier then he looked, his tailored suites hiding lean muscles. His hands hovered for a second, indesisivly before alighting on Lex’s hips. 

Lex curled his hands around Clark’s neck, thumb rubbing the edge of his jaw. Slowly the older man brushed their lips together. Clark felt like sparks were crawling over his spine, he gasped in more air. Lex took adavtage of the suddenly open mouth to slide his tongue along Clark’s. 

The teen lifted Lex up, twisting him to settle astride his thighs and pulling him closer. He wanted Lex and the urge to have him, to just rip the man’s clothes off and take him, was becoming insistent. Clark groaned and bucked up against Lex, returning his kiss with abandon. 

Lex let himself be moved, riding out Clark’s iratic bucks and rocking down against him. He could feel the teen’s hands sliding down from his hips. Those caloused hands mauled his ass and Lex moaned, and bit Clark’s bottom lip. 

“Leeex.” Clark whined. He mouthed along the older man’s neck, using his teeth to snap off an offending button that was keeping him from Lex’s skin. 

Lex shuddered, and knew the bit of skin Clark was worrying would be livid tomorrow but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He could barely wrap his mind around the reasons they couldn’t just have sex across his desk even though he wanted to. Sweet Circe did he want to. But he wasn’t exactly small, and from the feel of him Clark was as equally endowed at least, with the utter lack of slick - _and why did he ever quit stashing some in his desk?_ \- there was way they’d be able to achieve that particular act. 

That didn’t mean he was letting Clark escape before they both got off though. Lex trailed his hands down Clark’s chest and made quick work of his jeans fly. Clark tried to return the favor but he was too worked up. Lex brushed his fumbling fingers aside and undid them himself. He leaned into Clark rubbing their cocks together. 

His lover moaned and shook under him. Lex grabbed one of the teen’s wandering hands. He tangled their hands around their leaking erections, setting a fast pace. It didn’t take too long before Clark was coming with a wordless yell. Lex followed seconds later. 

They sat panting, fingers still twined together for long minutes. All too soon Lex could feel Clark’s blush where his face nestled against his neck. Lex shifted back just far enough to tuck them both away before settling against him again. 

“I think I like your version of corrupting.” Clark murmured into Lex’s ear. Lex chuckled and kissed him. “You know,” Clark continued when they parted, “I’d bet a bad boy from the city like you would know a few more ways to corrupt innocent farm boys.”

“More then a few Clark. You want to find out?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Lex kissed him again. “Come on, let’s go back to the castle and I’ll corrupt you some more.” Clark grinned and buttoned his flannel shirt over the telltale stains on his t-shirt. He followed Lex back down stairs a little too closely but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. 

The shop was in chaos when the got there. It looked like there had been either an orgy or a brawl, probably both. Lex grabbed Clark’s hand to keep him from getting any ideas of trying to stay and help. “Close-up for the night, Lana.” Lex called as they passed the frazzled looking girl. 

Lex opened the passenger side door for Clark and shut the door behind him locking the doors again with the remote until he got around the car. Clark gave him a funny look but Lex was well acquainted with the teen’s saving people syndrome. He peeled away from the curb and tore out of town toward the castle before Clark could make any excuses to stay. 

Lex had plans, dirty, sweaty, naughty plans and he wasn’t letting them get side tracked. After all, the farm boy asked to be corrupted and Lex wasn’t going to let him down. Even if it took him hours, weeks... years even. 


End file.
